ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sailor Moon Orion
by Naoko Takeuchi 1995 english dubbed anime series by Optimum Productions |Row 3 title = Developed by |Row 3 info = Toei Animation|Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael McConnohie|Row 5 title = Composer(s)|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Country of origin|Row 6 info = United States Japan|Row 7 title = Original language(s)|Row 7 info = English Japanese|Row 9 title = No. of episodes|Row 9 info = 26|Row 10 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 10 info = Katsuhiro Takagi Satoshi Oshita Allen Bohbot Yoshio Irie Showrunners: Kaaren Lee Brown Lifeng Wang Ann Austen|Row 11 title = Producer(s) |Row 11 info = Stephanie Sheh Kozo Morishita Shin Unozawa|Row 12 title = Production company(s) |Row 12 info = Kodansha Comics Toei Animation |Row 13 title = Distributor |Row 13 info = (Worldwide) (Japan)|Row 14 title = Original network |Row 14 info = (United States) (Japan) (France)|Row 16 title = Preceded by |Row 16 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 17 title = Related shows|Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal|Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal}}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American-Japanese animated television series, produced by , . It is loosely based on manga series of the by , it is the sequel to the 1995 english dubbed [https://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(anime_series) Sailor Moon anime series]. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on in United States and in Japan and in France. Premise Eighteen-year-old Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon and fellow Sailor Scouts: Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury along with boyfriend Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask meet King Oron, her father from her past life as Princess Serena, armed with four powerful blades called the Quason Sabers they defend their home Crossroads City and the universe from various villains from and beyond earth. Cast & Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena: The eighteen-year-old leader of the Sailor Scouts. She is a careless with an enormous capacity for love, compassion, and understanding. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, Scout of Love and Justice. *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask:Serena's boyfriend who is somewhat older than her, he possesses a special psychic rapport with Serena and can sense when she is in danger and fight alongside the Sailor Scouts when needed. *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury: The quiet but intelligent nineteen-year-old bookworm in who supposedly has an IQ of 300. She can transform into Sailor Mercury, Scout of Water and Wisdom. *Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars: The elegant ninteen-year-old shrine maiden. Because of her work as a Shinto priestess, She has limited precognition and can dispel or nullify evil using special ofuda scrolls, even in her civilian form. She transforms into Sailor Mars, Scout of Fire and Passion. *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter: The eighteen-year-old girl who has immense physical strength and was rumoured to have been expelled from her previous school for fighting. Unusually tall and strong for a schoolgirl, she transforms into Sailor Jupiter, Scout of Thunder and Courage. *Cherami Leigh - Mina Aino / Sailor Moon: The nineteen-year-old perky dreamer. Mina first appears as the main protagonist of Codename: Sailor V. She has a companion cat called Artemis who worked alongside Luna in guiding the Sailor Scouts. Mina transforms into Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty, and leads Sailor Moon's four inner soldiers, while acting as Sailor Moon's bodyguard and decoy because of their near identical looks. *Michelle Ruff - Luna: A black cat who was a devoted servant to Princess Serenity and advisor to her mother, Queen Serenity. When the kingdom fell, she and Artemis are put into a long sleep and sent to Earth to look after the Sailor Scouts, who are reborn there. Part of Luna's memory are suppressed so that she must find the Sailor Scouts. *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis: The white cat companion to Mina Aino. Artemis trained her to become Sailor V, and remained by her side when she takes on her proper role as Sailor Venus. He first guides Serena through the Sailor V video game at the Crown Game Center arcade without revealing his true identity. *Michael McConnohie - King Oron: Princess Serena's father and Queen Serenity's husband. Any info regarding where he was when the kingdom fell and where he's been is currently unknown. Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker: Serena's best friend and schoolmate with a Brooklyn. Molly and her mother are the very first victims of a monster attack, and she hero-worships Sailor Moon for saving them. *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers: The "nerdy", "weird", and "know-it-all" otaku with glasses, that have odd swirls in them, denoting their thickness, he regularly kept Serena informed on current events, new students, gossip, and any other information she might appreciate. **Diskin also voices WAC-37: An A.I. programmed to serve King Oron's as his right-hand-man and because of his free will he can also help and befriend others. *Nicolas Roye - Sammy Tsukino: Serena's younger brother, making her the only Sailor Scout with a known sibling. His influence in her life is alternately helpful and mocking; he considers her well-meaning, but also a crybaby and accident-prone. Though unaware of his sister's true identity, Sammy is impressed by the media-hyped urban legends of Sailor Moon and Sailor V. *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford: A friend of Serena's how worked at the Crown Game Center, a video arcade Serena frequently visited and worked at the Crown Fruit Parlor and was a KO University student along with Darien. He is the only person who knows the Sailor Scouts identities and has kept it secret since. *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino: Serena's mother. She was often seen cooking and lecturing Serena for her grades in school; still, they are shown to be pretty close, since she gave Serena advice on relationships of all kinds from time to time, and eagerly accepted her relationship with Darien. *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino: Serena's father, a stereotypical well-meaning salaryman, who worked as a magazine reporter and later as an editor-in-chief. Kenji is quite affectionate with his wife. Early on, he became jealous when he saw Serena with Darien, thinking that Melvin is a better candidate. *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity: The mother of Princess Serena. As the Queen of the Moon, she reigned during the Silver Millennium. She states that the ancients have known her as the goddess Selene. When the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom, she sacrificed herself by using the Imperuim Silver Crystal to seal the Negaforce and to have her daughter, Endymion and the Sailor Scouts be reborn on Earth. Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later teamed-up once again to created a 26-episode CGI series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub, it was originally intended to be another reboot, but was changed into a continuation of the 1995 english dubbed anime series. Under terms of the deal, 41E holds worldwide broadcast and licensing rights for all aspects of the new Sailor Moon TV series while BNEI handles broadcast and licensing in Japan, carefully handpicking , Kaaren Lee Brown, Lifeng Wang and Ann Austen as showrunners, they will work closely with 41E and BNEI while trying to write stories that will take place after the events of Sailor Moon Stars and appeal more to western audiences. Various writers from shows like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and will be involved , Cindy Robinson who voiced Queen Beryl and french writer Thomas Astruc have also joined the writers room. Animation The will be featured in the same animation style as Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir animation will be provided by animation outsourced to CGCG in Taiwan, in South Korea and Original Force in China. Music will score the series. Music from the original dub will be used or revised. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however characters will retain their original dub names and personalities from the original (all exepect Luna's British accent) and will be featured as 18-19 year olds rather than 14-15 year olds, some of the characters of the original dub will appear along with new characters, Michael McConnohie was cast as King Oron, Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband. Author Naoko Takeuchi confirmed that Sailor Mini-Moon, Diana, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Starlights will return pending on outcome of the first season. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with as voice director. Unlike 41E other shows and it will have guest star voice actors like Cam Clarke, Kim Strauss, Sean Schemmel and to play new characters in the series. Broadcast & Merchandise The series was originally going stream on , however acquired the series given the original anime's run on before it was revived by , it will also air on in Japan and in France. and signed to produce all the show's merchandise. and will develop comics that will act as prelude to the series. L Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:English-language television programming Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Canal J